I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jogging equipment and, in particular, to a rod to aid persons who are running or jogging.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has become quite common for individuals to take up the sports of running and jogging as these sports have provided individuals with a simple but enjoyable means of maintaining their physical well being. For many individuals jogging can be difficult as they lack a means which will create a rhythm of running and a systematic movement between the upper and lower portions of the body. In addition, today jogging and running suits, shorts, tops, sweatsuits and other appropriate apparel utilized by persons who are running and jogging generally have no pockets or have pockets which are not adapted to safely store items, such as one's driver's license and other valuable documents. Another major problem associated with jogging and running is the vulnerability of the runners and joggers to the possibility of an attack from a mugger or an animal, such as a stray dog.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a simple means which will afford joggers and runners an opportunity to develop the aforementioned rhythm of running, yet an item which can provide a convenience for storing necessary items, such as a driver's license and other paraphernalia, while at the same time providing the jogger or runner with a means for self protection.